It is known in the prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 6 of the drawings, to fabricate pouches or article receiving receptacles from soft material such as vinyl or other suitable materials, so as to form a pouch or receptacle having an open end for receipt of the article.
As illustrated in FIG. 6 of the drawings, such a receptacle for receipt of a mirror is shown as an example the prior art and in that case, the material is translucent so as to facilitate view to the article contained inside. It is also known that such receptacle may be opaque and that advertising or other indicia may be printed on the exterior of the pouch or receptacle.
While such receptacles or pouches have received wide acceptance in the field, the present invention is intended to accommodate articles which are intended to be used while still inside the pouch as contrasted, for example, to the article of FIG. 6 wherein the mirror would be removed from the pouch in use.
It is also the case that some of the articles which are carried in pouches of this general nature may have the capability of being opened to access the interiors of the receptacles themselves and, thus, to gain access to the contents thereof. In that case, it is heretofore been the case that in order to access the contents of the receptacle, it is necessary to remove the same from the pouch. The present invention is intended to overcome that difficulty.